Fade Pt 2
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Sasuke left for Orochimaru, leaving behind his Naruto all those years ago. He often returned to watch his Naruto grow, but never once did he near the boy. Now he’s back, and he wants what is rightfully his.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_** _Fade (Pt 2)_

**_Author:_** _Mazokuprincess_

_**Show Original thing: **Naruto, Song (Last Song) belongs to Gackt._

_**Rating:** PG-13 to R_

_**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, lemons._

_**Summary:** Sasuke left for Orochimaru, leaving behind his Naruto all those years ago. He often returned to watch his Naruto grow, but never once did he near the boy. Now he's back, and he wants what is rightfully "his"._

_**Comments:** Original idea and concept from xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx, who gave me permission to finish it when she said she could no longer. The song lyrics are Camui Gackt's "Last Song" lyrics translated fromone ofthe best Gackt fansites I've ever been to. Anything underlined is DoA's words from the original fic._

_All props given, I think you want to start reading._

_(begin chapter one)_

_I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white  
In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons  
Tears overflowed without any reason  
"Even now I love you..."_

(a)

If Sasuke could not care…then Naruto was the only one _to_ care. He'd waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for some sign that _he_ still cared; for some signal that would tell him that _he _would be back. And it came on that day.

"Wait for me, Dobe…"

The words were hardly audible, ghosting across his ears like a soft breath of wind, but he heard them. And he put them to heart. He'd turned around, smiling brightly, ready to tackle the ebony haired teenager to the ground…but he'd vanished.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, looking around with that dazed, happy smile. When he was sure the Uchiha was nowhere to be found, he shrugged and turned away.

Naruto gave a small laugh, and they had called that boy a genius, what an idiot . . . of course Naruto would wait.

_(b)_

_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more_

_(c)_

And he did. He waited for another year and a half, for another sign from his missing friend.

It came in his personal appearance.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower when someone knocked at his door. Idly curious, he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and opened the door.

"Sasuke…?" he whispered, his eyes wide. The dark haired shinobi stood before him, dressed as he would have been all those years ago: that blue jacket and those white shorts… But that wasn't what caught Naruto's gaze. What caught his stare were Sasuke's eyes:

He was _crying_.

Uchiha Sasuke…was _crying_.

"N-Naruto…" he whispered. "S-sumi…masen…" The other teen fell to his knees on the mat and would have collapsed further had Naruto not caught him.

_(d)_

_We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again  
Even at those times you were always kind  
I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring  
As our promises to each other were not granted  
"Even now I remember..."_

_(e)_

Quickly, the blonde pulled Sasuke into his apartment, laying him on his bed and quickly set about making sure he was not injured. Satisfied that Sasuke was not bleeding—internally or external—he moved off to get out some water on the boil. Sasuke had a fever that he was adamant about sweating out.

"Sasuke," he murmured, gazing at the sleeping, prone figure on his bed. "What have you done to yourself?"

He had just sat down next to his former comrade when someone knocked on his door.

"Naruto! Naruto!" It as Sakura, sounding distressed. "Did you hear! Someone saw Sasuke in the village and all ANBU squads are required to go after him!"

'_Sasuke…_' he thought. Toward the door, he called, "Thanks, Sakura. I'm on my way."

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice was pleading. "If you see him…don't hurt him."

Naruto smiled at the irony before him. "I promise, Sakura. I won't hurt him."

"Thank you…" Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

"But there is one thing I want you to do for me while I'm out," he said, standing and smiling to himself. He quickly strolled to the door and opened it wide. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. "Can you take care of Sasuke for me?"

_(f)_

_The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to be closer by  
We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself_

_(g)_

Sakura looked from the prone Sasuke on the bed, to the sadly smiling Naruto before her and nodded. "I will," she whispered. Naruto nodded, quickly grabbing up his ANBU mask and running out of the apartment. He knew where to go, where all shinobi met when someone unwelcome came to the village: the Hokage's office. Tsunade-baachan was standing on one of the balconies on her grand tower, glaring down at all the ANBU assembled before her. Naruto quickly joined them.

"Alright!" the woman Hokage shouted out above the many heads before her. "If you see Uchiha Sasuke, immediately bring him to me _alive_! Understand! Under _no_ circumstances are you to kill him!" The crowd rang with cries of "yes sir!" and "absolutely!" and "understood!" Tsunade waved her hand for silence. "I want to see Uzumaki Naruto. _Now_." The blonde blanched beneath his mask, but made his way up to her balcony nonetheless. "The rest of you, go!"

The woman turned to the still, nervous blonde. "Naruto…" she murmured, not looking at him. "I know how much you miss him…" She paused, as if to collect her thoughts, then finally looked at him. "Please understand. I don't want to hurt him any more than you do… If you see him, please, _please_ bring him to me."

"Tsunade-baachan…" the boy started, pulling his mask away. He was crying.

_(h)_

_I can't erase those last tears you showed me  
__Even if I disappear along with this white snow  
__I want to always bloom in your heart_

_(i)_

"N-Naruto!" she pulled the boy to her, allowing him to cry into her shoulder, but he pulled away. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ore wa…ore wa Sasuke nou izure desu (**_translation:_** _I know where Sasuke is. Check grammar, please_)," he said softly, his tears thick. "Onegai…onegai…nakare Sasuke tsuresaru sai (_**translation: **please…do not take him away again. Again, check grammar_)." He bowed his head, one hand covering his eyes almost pitifully. Tsunade stood next to him, her bright hazel eyes confused as she reached out a hand to him.

"Naruto…"

"Su-sumimasen…(**_translation:_** _Sorry…_)" He looked back up, smiling a sad smile. "I'll bring him to you…."

The Hokage's head bowed slightly. "Is he…okay?" she asked softly.

Naruto bowed his head. "He's got a fever, but Sakura's with him." His voice was soft, hardly audible even to the Hokage who stood just a few inches away from him. "Onegai…" He looked up again, his cerulean gaze pleading. "_Please…_"

Tsunade could not say anything to help him. "Just go to him." And he did.

_(j)_

_We held each other close don't forget that warmth  
Even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the sound the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep  
The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more_

_(end chapter one)_

_Wow. I wasn't sure if I was going to have it as a multiple chaptered story, but I guess this means "yes". Eh heh… Anou…if you have any problems whatsoever, DoA-sempai, just let me know. I'll see if I can change it. –sweatdrops- I see why you said it was difficult. I had issues "seeing" it in my mind, but I did get it! Sorta… -sweatdrops again- Anything else? Not really. Next chap when I'm finished._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title:_** _Fade (Pt 2)_

**_Author:_** _Mazokuprincess_

_**Show Original thing: **Naruto_

_**Rating: **PG-13 to R_

**_Warnings:_** _Yaoi, shounen-ai, lemons. OOC to the extremes._

**_Summary:_** _Sasuke left for Orochimaru, leaving behind his Naruto all those years ago. He often returned to watch his Naruto grow, but never once did he near the boy. Now he's back, and he wants what is rightfully "his"._

**_Comments:_** _Original story, as like last time, Copywrite DoA-sensei, this is just my take as to how it should end. This is also entirely a flash back-chapter. Whee. No song this time. The one I have picked out wouldn't fit in. –shrug- maybe next chapter…_

_All props given, I think you want to start reading._

_(begin chapter two)_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, looking around at the familiar and yet unfamiliar surroundings before his bleary, sleep tired orbs. Sitting next to him, dabbing his face with a cold cloth was Sakura.

"S-Sakura…?" he whispered, attempting to sit up. Quickly, the pink haired medic-nin pushed him back down.

"No, Sasuke, please rest," she whispered. "Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's…just like all the other ANBU…" She bowed her head, her pink hair falling into her eyes, obscuring his gaze from her's.

The shinobi who'd abandoned his village all those years ago bowed his own head, looking away and laying back.

He hurt all over, from the punishment he'd received from Orochimaru. The snake-like man had found out about his many visits to Konoha and had punished him for it dearly, almost at the cost of his life.

(a)

_Orochimaru stood at the entrance to his office, eyes narrowed and unsmiling. Sasuke quickly bowed, whispering, "Good evening, Orochimaru-sama." He rose, only to be found with the other man's fist in his face. Sasuke fell back, coughing and sputtering, staring up at the man he' d called "master" for the last two years. "Orochimaru-sama!" he asked, bewildered and a touch agitated. The punch had caused a small amount of blood to dribble down the side of his mouth and left an already forming bruise._

"_All this time…" the snake-like man hissed, "all this time…you've been going **back**!" He punched the dark haired teen again, causing the Uchiha to fly back from the force. The thin man, possessing the strength and the cunning of a serpent, hissed at the two onlookers, Kidoumaru and Tayuya, "Take him below." The two snapped to attention and grabbed each of Sasuke's arms._

"_What did you do, Sasuke-kun?" Tayuya whispered in his ear hoarsely. "I've never seen him this mad…"_

_Kidoumaru shook his head. "Me neither." A slow shudder rolled up his back, causing his hands to slip slightly on Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha weakly pulled away and wiped the blood off of his face._

"_Shit…" was all he said before fainting._

(b)

_When Sasuke next opened his eyes, he was chained to a rack, his clothes removed so he lay there totally naked. Orochimaru stood over him with a whip in hand, hissing dangerously through his teeth._

"_Did you think about abandoning us?" he growled. "Were you about to destroy us?" Sasuke shook his head wildly, attempting to say, "No! Never!" but the whip cracked loudly above his head. "Don't lie to me, Uchiha. I gave you power; the power used to kill your brother. (1)" _

_The dark haired teenager began shouting wildly, "I wasn't betraying you!"_

"_Then why?" The snake-man's voice was no louder than a hiss and no less poisonous than the cobra he reminded Sasuke of. When the man got no response from the Uchiha, he snorted and smirked. "Oh…I see. You wanted to see Naruto-kun." For half a second, Sasuke stiffened at the use of the blonde's name, but quickly laughed to throw off the other man—only too late. He began laughing maniacally, the whip cracking in the air and across Sasuke's chest painfully. The teen cried out before he could stop himself and the whip cracked against him again, and again, and again. Each and ever time the now hated weapon slashed against Sasuke's skin, he cried out, and every time Orochimaru would snap the leather harder against him._

_Soon it became too painful for Sasuke to stay conscious. He passed out into the darkness._

(c)

_Sasuke opened his eyes again to a very bright light and as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of it all, he noticed he was outside, dressed and with his old Konoha head protector—not his Sound—in his fist. A note was attached to his shirt:_

"**_Sasuke,_**

_**You are hereby banned from our village for high treason. If you ever return, prepare for a grim death.**_

_**--Orochimaru**."(2)_

_Sasuke stared at the note, half in horror, half relieved. He was no longer accepted at the Sound! He could go home, to Konoha!_

'_**Sasuke, you can't go home**,' said that annoying voice at the back of his head, the one that sounded oh-so much like Itachi. '**They'll hunt you down and destroy you before you can even step inside the gates.**' The voice laughed tauntingly as it disappeared into the far reaches of his mind. The Uchiha sighed, standing slowly on sore legs. He dropped the note even before he finished reading, starting off weakly in the direction of Konoha._

"_**PS. I have concocted a very strong and deadly poison, and you are now my first guinea pig. Enjoy the rest of your day, it's going to be your last.**"_

_(end chapter two)_

_And there's the end of that. Heehee, I love cliffies, don't you:D Next update when I finish it. Oh, and sorry it's so short. I just wanted to end it on a cliffie really badly… :D You know you love me._

_**Reader Responses:**_

**_Quack says the duck_**—_I think I already thanked you for everything… -grin-_

**_Ana-pj_**—_Here's your next chapter!_

**_Toma Kaze_**—_Here it is, and thank you very much! So, you read DoA-sempai's original:D_

**_RaitenKitsune_**—_It is, isn't it? Well, this one isn't as kawaii, but whatever._

**_FireieGurl_**—_Thanks!_

**_Liar-just-a-liar_**—_Here ya go! And now you know what happened:)_

**_Tessa Marlene_**—_Is it really, well written, I mean? And it's kinda how I see it—and its my own story. Hee._

**_Suzuran_**—_Here ya go! "CONT"inued! Heehee._

_**Misc.**_

_(1)…**kill your brother**—Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Itachi is dead in this story. But do not fear! He died a noble death!...well, if you call getting hit with a Chidori multiple times noble… :)_

_(2)**The note**—Yes, again, ladies and gentlemen, Orochimaru is Out of Character. And do I care? HELL NO! I fucking hate his guts! Bwa ha ha ha ha!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title:_** _Fade (Pt 2)_

**_Author:_** _Mazokuprincess_

_**Show Original thing: **Naruto, The song, "Fragrance" by Gackt, also does not belong to me._

_**Rating: **PG-13 to R_

**_Warnings:_** _Yaoi, shounen-ai, lemons, angst and lots of it. OOC to the extremes._

**_Summary:_** _Sasuke left for Orochimaru, leaving behind his Naruto all those years ago. He often returned to watch his Naruto grow, but never once did he near the boy. Now he's back, and he wants what is rightfully "his"._

**_Comments:_** _Angst warning. If you don't like it, don't read it. I rather like how this chapter came out, and I hope you do too. Enjoy._

_(begin chapter three)_

Naruto came back only ten minutes after he'd left. Sasuke had sat up, the fever still sweating his pale skin.

"Naruto," he'd whispered hoarsely.

"Sasuke…" the other whispered sadly. Quickly, the blonde looked away. "Hokage-baachan wanted me to take you to her," he quickly stated.

Sasuke's face fell. "I…I'm sorry…" was all he said, before turning to Sakura and having her help him stand.

(A)

_I can't even figure out where I'm headed_

_Fading memory is slowly drawn_

_Towards the wind by a slender thread_

(B)

Naruto moved to his former friend's side, gently laying a hand across his heated arm. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah…" the dark haired one whispered. "I don't know why…but my stomach hurts…"

"We'll have Tsunade-sama look over you," Sakura said, taking his other arm. She was smiling kindly, Sasuke noticed, but when he looked at Naruto…all he saw was sadness.

'_What did the Hokage say to him?_' he wondered beyond the marching band playing an offbeat rhythm behind his eyes.

(C)

_I listen closely to the voice of my troubled heart_

_"What in the world was I born to do..."_

_Yes, it's asking_

(D)

Naruto settled one of Sasuke's arms around his neck, easily lifting his friend up. Sakura took his other arm, and soon the three were off. Several members of the village stared at them as they walked, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Isn't…isn't that the Uchiha boy?" several whispered, while others just hid their children in their homes and barred the door.

Naruto took no notice. He just kept stepping, making sure to put one foot in front of the other in his effort to not lose himself again. Or Sasuke, for that matter…

Finally, the large tower loomed near, just down the street. Sasuke groaned, his weight dragging down on Naruto and Sakura's necks.

"Quick!" the pink-haired medic-nin hissed. "He needs to see Tsunade—immediately!" Naruto nodded, lifted the Uchiha up and quickly ran the rest of the way to the building, Sakura hot on his heels.

(E)

_The moon is always gazing at me_

_Even now, the answer has yet to come_

(F)

The fifth Hokage's brows knitted as she studied the runaway-Uchiha. The boy's normally pale skin was almost milk-white, his cheeks holding the only spot of color—which just so happened to be scarlet red. He had fainted just after they'd entered the large building. Now, however, she settled a hand over the boy's forehead, almost instantly withdrawing with a hiss.

"What the _hell_ is this!" she almost roared, whirling around to glare at the other two shinobi. Naruto let his head fall forward, almost sadly, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Sakura stood a pace back from the blonde, her hands gripping the hem of her skirt in quiet anxiety. "_What the hell is this!_" the woman roared again, stomping her foot against the floor. Several objects bounced up from where they had been sitting, a potted plant fell to the floor, but no one moved to pick it up.

"Is he…okay?" the blonde-haired ANBU whispered, his hand clenching and unclenching at his side.

Tsunade shook her head. "He's been poisoned," she hissed. "And it's a type I've never seen before. Sakura, quick, get my medicines." Without a word, the pink-haired shinobi nodded and rushed out of the room. Naruto stepped up to Sasuke's bedside, where the raven-haired Uchiha was beginning to thrash around and moan.

"Is…" the boy started, but his voice cracked. He swallowed and started again. "Is he…going to be okay?" He still did not trust his voice well enough to speak over a loud whisper, nor did he trust his eyes to betray the tears he knew were about to fall.

"Don't worry, Naruto," the woman murmured. "I'll make sure he gets better." She patted the boy's shoulder then squared her shoulders. "After all, there's never been a poison I couldn't cure."

Naruto nodded, numb. He couldn't feel any part of his body; his heart seemed to have stopped with his brain. Sasuke…Sasuke was poisoned… Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why didn't he think to bring Sasuke with him when Tsunade called him? It…it probably would have saved a lot of trouble for the other ANBU…

"Naruto…" Tsunade's voice sounded so far away, Naruto wasn't even sure if he heard her or if he was dreaming. "Naruto…maybe you should lie down for a bit…"

The blonde nodded again, then turned and took one-step towards the door. He didn't get very much farther as his eyes closed before he felt the Hokage catch him.

(G)

_Please let me hear_

_The voice..._

_Please show me_

_The dream..._

_Because even if I fall into unending sleep_

_There's nothing to be afraid of_

(H)

Sakura had come running back with the requested medical bag, only to find several people now milling around Sasuke's room, whispering about how Uzumaki had fainted. Sakura's teal eyes widened and she quickly pushed through the throng.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" the girl squeaked as she was—once again—shoved aside by a much larger doctor. The Hokage turned around and shouted for everyone but those requested by herself to leave, effectively dispersing the crowd. Sakura quickly came in and handed over the object, then moved over to help the remaining medic-nins with Naruto.

The Hokage cast the other blonde a worried glance, but quickly set up to begin mixing the antidote.

Several minutes later found the woman administering the serum and sitting back with a sigh. The ANBU-boy was still unconscious, but Sakura had assured the woman that he was fine. "Over anxious," she said. "He was just stressing more than usual."

Tsunade moved to sit next to the boy laying on the spare couch. She gazed at him sadly, her fingers gently stroking his hair. "Naruto…" she whispered. "You must love him more than we thought…" Sakura, standing nearby, bowed her head, and knelt next to her best friend.

"Sasuke…will be alright, right?" she whispered, hopefully. Tsunade nodded.

"He'll be waking up soon, completely cured." Sakura nodded, settling her own hand over Naruto's cheek, where his whisker-like marks stood out.

"And Naruto…" The pink haired girl's voice hitched slightly. "And Naruto…can be with him?"

"I don't know."

(I)

_Please teach me_

_The truth..._

_Please tell me_

_The crime..._

_As my hidden self is_

_Wet with red tears..._

(J)

"Sasuke will have to stand trial for abandoning Konoha," the Hokage whispered, her golden eyes closed as she thought. "But, I believe everyone will agree to allow him to come back…if Naruto vouches for him."

Sakura smiled slightly. "I know he will…" A lone tear slowly slid down her cheek. "After all, they've had feelings for each other since…since forever."

Tsunade nodded and patted the pink-haired shinobi's shoulder. "It's alright, Sakura," she whispered. "Don't hold back anything." Sakura's head slowly joined her arms, crossed over Naruto's chest, and she began to cry silently.

(K)

_Only affection is becoming greater_

_I can't remember anything_

_Not even the name of the past_

_I can't do anything anymore_

(L)

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and found himself wrapped in warmth all around. He lifted his head slightly, to find Sakura crying over him as Tsunade-baachan patted her shoulder over his head.

"S-Sakura…?" he whispered, his own eyes stinging slightly. The Hokage shook her head and smoothed down Naruto's spiky hair.

"She's fine," she whispered, pushing the boy back onto the couch. "Sasuke is too."

Naruto nodded, and his eyes closed again.

(M)

_The moon is always, quietly,_

_Letting the rain keep falling..._

_(end chapter three)_

_-sniffles- It's so sad… I can't believe I wrote that! And Gackt's song just kinda…fits, doesn't it? Kinda, I'onno if it does truthfully and I don't care to go find another one. –shrug-_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be getting to work on the next one soon._


End file.
